1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to computer networking.
2. Background Discussion
The Internet is considered to be a communication backbone for private, public, academic, business, and government networks, of local to global scope. Connecting to the Internet and other similar communication infrastructures has become a necessity.
Conventional networks rely on a number of gateway servers, wired access points or wireless hotspots to enable users to connect to the Internet. These servers are generally maintained and operated by Internet Service Providers (ISPs). When user access to a gateway server is affected, users are unable to connect to the Internet or other similar communication networks. This prevents a user from conveniently and rapidly communicating with other users. Furthermore, conventional networking techniques generally utilize cabling (e.g., copper cabling) leading to increased network infrastructure costs when creating new networks. Such cable-based infrastructure also tends to limit geographical areas serviced by networks.